When You are gone
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: Do not brood about the spring that had gone long. Tend your broken wings, little bird, as the next spring may come calling in the midst of winter.’


**Hey everyone…**

**I'm really not into angsty stories so this story does have a happy ending…**

**Based on the song when you're gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**There is character death, (as the title suggests) so be careful…**

**The people portrayed here are around 25-30 years old, so change and a slight bit of OOCness is expected.**

**Also, there are a large amount of Flashbacks in the story so I found writing 'flashback' 'end of flashback' really tiresome. Hence, everything in italics are flashbacks. And italics underline is a note…(You'll find out!)**

**The dead character speaks in bold italics. (Don't worry, you'll understand.) that is, only in the end.**

**So, hope you get everything right!!!**

**Enjoy the story! **

* * *

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE **

A beautiful airy room which was furnished with the choicest furniture lay quiet in the dark and still night. An occasional breeze that graced the room with its momentary presence darted about, making the white net curtains sway like specters.

The cheery yellow streetlight that managed to sneak in through a slit in the drapes was quickly stifled when the blinds were drawn.

A single large stuffed teddy bear which was placed over the huge TV set, looked eerie in the dark room. Its beady black eyes glared unseeing at something straight ahead of it. Twice, it seemed as though a light darted across its glassy pupils.

The room was decorated with subtle shades of yellow and lavender. An expensive table of the darkest mahogany gleamed as a sliver of moonlight danced on its shiny top. On the huge bed which was covered with a huge comforter, lay a figure, unmoving.

To an observer, it may seem as though it were dead.

As if to crush his suspicions, a slender white hand found its way from below the comforter and placed itself on a raven head. Breathtakingly beautiful amethyst eyes revealed themselves reluctantly and lotus-like lips opened slightly to release rasping breaths.

"Always the same dream…always," muttered the figure shakily in a feminine voice.

Suddenly the door opened quietly, and light flooded in. A woman of old age, but immense beauty walked in, her eyes softening when she spotted the girl on the bed turn swiftly to her other side.

"Tomoyo dear, are you awake?" she asked softly.

Tomoyo didn't reply. She started slightly when she felt a little depression in the mattress which indicated that the lady had seated herself.

She bit her lip as she felt the woman stroke her raven curls.

"I know it's hard to forget, dear, but do try to," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't bear to see you, like this, dearest. After all, I am your mother," she whispered, yet again.

At this point, Tomoyo bit her lip so hard that she felt a salty taste in her mouth. Blood. Though it was little, it was still blood. She licked her lips, wincing slightly when she felt a burning sensation. 'There was a lot of blood at that time, too,' she thought, worriedly.

When she received no response, Sonomi sighed and said, a hint of emotion in her voice, "Oyasuminasai, Tomoyo-chan. I shall speak to you tomorrow."

As Tomoyo heard the door close softly, she let out a heart wrenching sob.

She swung her legs over the bed and slipped into the soft slippers. Without bothering to cover herself with her dressing gown, she opened the sliding door that led to the balcony.

A rush of cool wind stirred the dark silken strands of her hair that had escaped from her long thick braid.

She shivered as the wind cruelly whipped her hair and spiraled in immense fury about her quiet form. Her tear-stained face stung in the cool air. She leaned on the railings, desperately trying to stop the steady flow of tears.

She touched her hair, staring at the dark night. It seemed soft and silky in the dark night.

In spite of her tears, she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"_You have really beautiful hair, Tomoyo-chan!"_

"_Thank you, Sakura-chan. The very reason mother has made me grow it this long is because it reminds her of Aunt Nadeshiko."_

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side  
**

"Sakura-chan," she sighed, staring at the pond below her.

15 years had done a lot to Tomoyo. The shy ten-year old, demure girl was gone and in her place stood a beautiful and confident woman, capable of handling the Daidouji Corporation with efficiency and ease. But, the incident of a few days ago shattered Tomoyo and left her vulnerable and desperately trying to tend her sanguine wounds, the scars, of which would perhaps, never heal.

Sleep soon overcame her, and she sank to the ground, her heavy eyelids drooping. Her thick dark hair proved to be a comfortable pillow and she soon drifted off to dreamland.

She woke up abruptly as a ray of sunlight hit her face.

Surprised to see herself tucked beneath the comforter, she swept back her hair and sighed. "Must be mother," she thought. As she searched around for her slippers, her eyes fell on a piece of paper lying on the bedside table.

The long and loopy handwriting was unpleasantly familiar:

'_Do not brood about the spring that had gone long. Tend your broken wings, little bird, as the next spring may come calling in the midst of winter.'_

Her cheeks felt warm and she grabbed the note and tore it to pieces.

'Must be _**him**_,' she thought darkly. She quickly found her slippers and opened her wardrobe.

'Mother is right. I just need to forget about the whole thing,' she thought, frowning. As she searched around for some clothes to wear, her eyes fell on a beautiful white blouse. She picked it up and held it close, inhaling the delightful fragrance that it held.

She blinked twice, her long eyelashes grazing her face.

'Cherry blossoms,' she comprehended sadly.

"_Happy birthday, Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Sakura, smiling happily._

_Tomoyo stared at the white blouse in her hand and said, "thank you! Um…Sakura-chan, I think this may-be slightly big for me."_

"_I told her that. Anyways, its just one size big," said Syaoran, shaking his head._

"_It's not OK! We have to go and get it changed!" exclaimed Sakura in despair._

_Tomoyo smiled gently and said, "No. you took so much trouble in getting it for me; I really like it! It would be a shame if we don't find a bigger size! Tell you what; I'll wear it either ways! Like Li-kun says, one size doesn't matter."_

But now it did matter. Tomoyo had lost over 3 kilos in the past week and so, she needed to wear something that fitted well. With a heavy heart, Tomoyo stuffed the blouse in and rummaged around for something much simpler. She found a pair of black trousers with a long sleeved white shirt. A simple overcoat made the outfit look much more sophisticated than it actually was. She sighed. 'Black again,' she thought, feeling slightly whimsical.

'I need to get away from here. I just need to forget,' she thought, feeling tearful. After a quick shower, she slipped into her clothes and proceeded out of her mansion, without informing her mother or anyone else.

She stopped when she spotted her car next to the many vintage cars owned by her mother, in the garage. However, she decided against taking it.

She began to walk, her eyes downcast. Her boots crunched on the gravel as she made her way towards a tiny shop. A glance at the street told her that it was completely deserted. 'Figures…who would be crazy enough to walk in winter?' she thought, smirking. She entered the shop, welcoming the warmth after her walk in the snow clad street.

She rubbed her hands together for warmth and greeted the shop owner.

"Good morning, Maki-san," she said quietly.

"Good morning," replied the shop owner, trying to remember where she had seen the pretty raven haired woman.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I used to come around after school to buy accessories from you," said Tomoyo blandly as Maki's memory failed her.

"Bless my soul! Daidouji Tomoyo! This is quite a surprise! How are you doing, dear? I really am getting old now," she exclaimed, delight shining on her features.

"I heard about your corporation. You are helping your mother, are you not? America must be a nice place," she continued, smiling gently. Tomoyo tried to smile back, but failed miserably.

Instead, she blew out her cheeks and tucked her glove clad hands into her coat pockets and said, "Yes. How are you doing, Maki-san?"

"Well, business is booming as usual. Ever since you and-" she broke off suddenly, staring at the raven haired woman quietly.

"Gomen nasai," she whispered back. "I guess the news has reached you already."

Tomoyo nodded. "I was present."

Maki looked surprised. "Really? I didn't catch sight of you…"

"I'm sorry, but I should get going. Good day," muttered Tomoyo politely and she stepped out of Twin Bells, her heart throbbing painfully.

She walked on until she reached Tomoeda's famous Penguin Park.

'My feet only lead me to her,' she thought, smiling gently.

She sat down on the ground, not the least worried her clothes may get ruined.

She stared around, taking in the surroundings. Penguin Park no longer contained its huge slide, but the pretty sakura trees still remained. A little rubble and cement informed her that the slide was going to come back, probably in a better version.

However, since it was winter, not a single petal was seen on the sakura trees. The row of trees looked like some naked pillars of a cathedral, solemn and watchful.

"I wonder if she remembers…" she thought, staring at a bit of grass.

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly. Young children played around awhile their parents relaxed, chatting with each other. Pet dogs tugged at the leash, trying to indicate to their owners to walk faster. _

_Under a Sakura tree, sat a group of elementary students, enjoying the evening breeze._

_They seemed to be passing a karaoke mike around. All of them were eager to listen to a pretty dark-haired girl. She clutched the mike close to her heart and began to sing a beautiful song. It was called Yasashisa No Tane._

'_Tomoyo-chan is really gifted,' thought her companions. An auburn haired girl even thought that she's the best and complimented her._

"_Tomoyo-chan no sugoi!" she exclaimed, smiling happily._

_Tomoyo smiled the rare smile that was reserved only for Sakura and replied, "Arigatou…Sakura-chan."_

"How can she remember? I mean, I wonder if you can ever remember anything in such a place," she thought darkly.

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
**

Ever since Sakura got married to Li, Tomoyo broke off all connections with her auburn-haired cousin. She refused to let anyone in and solely existed to renew the Daidouji Empire. Her mother new of her grief and always tried to get her out of it, but she never succeeded.

Her mother always claimed that she had loved Nadeshiko with all her heart. But Tomoyo never could bring herself to compare her love for Sakura with anyone else's.

"_Tomoyo-chan, are you buying a teddy bear kit as well?"_

"_Well, I don't know. I really don't think I should tell the person I like how I feel."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well, you see Sakura-chan, if the person I love is happy, then its enough for me. Sure, if _

_They would love me back, it would be wonderful, but if they don't, it's OK. I just want them to be happy."_

"_That's really nice. I'm sure your special person is really happy!"_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Hai."_

She could never hate Li Syaoran as he was like a brother to her. Even though she could never bring herself to face Sakura, she always saw that Sakura received an expensive present on her birthday, accompanied by a card and Lily magnolias, Tomoyo's second favorite flowers.

The first being, of course, cherry blossoms.

It was pointless giving inanimate cherry blossoms to someone who was the Queen of cherry blossoms herself.

She sighed, licking her dry grey lips. Right now, she needed to recuperate from Sakura's death.

She shivered as she finally accepted it.

She was dead.

Her best friend, whom she had fawned over for so many years, whom she had wanted to be happy all her life and whom she would die for had left her forever.

_It was a beautiful morning. The sun painted the sky with a flourish of pale gold. A little mahogany coffin lay quietly on the ground. Around it, over a thousand people were gathered. Some with tears pouring profusely down their faces, some with looks of immense shock._

_Yet, one could not describe this meet as a funeral. As, all the people were clad in a myriad of colors instead of the customary black._

_The scene looked strange and oddly comforting. The coffin was still open and one by one, people walked towards it, paying their last respects to the dead and gone powerful card mistress._

_Her older brother was nowhere to be seen; Perhaps because of the fact that he lay in the hospital, still recovering from his wild attempt of suicide. Her father had never imagined he would have to cremate his daughter. He always thought it would be the other way around. 'First Nadeshiko and now…Sakura,' he thought, tears pouring down his cheeks._

_Many other people, whom Sakura recognized by face rather than name, stood quietly next to the coffin, For they too wanted to pay their last respects to the sweet, cheerful girl who had grown up into a beautiful and kind young woman._

_Chiharu Mihara was uncontrollably sobbing into her husband's shoulder, Yamazaki Takashi, as he too, tried to stop the steady flow of tears. Naoko, the famous author of 'Temperamental Ghosts and Me' was present too._

_Li's four elder sisters were vaguely trying to find their brother, who was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they were frightened he would try killing himself as well. His once strong and dignified mother was weeping for her dead daughter-in-law and her poor son._

_Sakura looked so beautiful. Just as she had looked at the time of her wedding to Li Syaoran. A powerful and strong willed man was now, vaguely trying to pick himself up and stop the tears from flowing._

_He could not succeed. A single tear rolled down his cheek._

_A tall, dark-haired man made his way towards him. He stood quietly next to Li, his azure eyes never leaving the coffin. Li gave no sign of seeing him approach. Even if he did, he never raised his eyes from Sakura's beautiful cascading auburn locks and now closed emerald eyes._

_Slowly, the dark-haired man turned to Li and said, "You broke your promise to Sakura-chan."_

_Li wiped his face and said, "Yeah. I just couldn't help it. I still can't…"_

_The azure eyed man placed a hand on Li's shoulder. Li looked up and said, suddenly, "you knew this was coming, didn't' you, Hiiragizawa?"_

_Eriol stared at him solemnly. After a few moments, he nodded slowly._

_Li clenched his fists and said, "Why? Why didn't you tell me? There had to be a way."_

_Eriol shook his head and said, "Nothing can be done."_

"_Oh yeah? Hw come you didn't-?"_

"_I am not Clow Reed himself. I am just his well-versed half. Whereas Sakura is the sole mistress of the Cards; you are Sakura's guardian. Not the guardian of the Cards."_

"_You mean you had the nerve not to tell me?"_

"_Yes. I didn't tell you as I thought of the circumstances. After all the cards are sealed, Sakura had to return to the realm. She doesn't belong here. She did her duty and now, she must go. The only reason why she survived this long is because of Keroberos and Yue's continual requests to Clow."_

"_And to you…"_

_Eriol chose not to reply. He stared at Sakura's coffin._

_A tear slowly slipped down his cheek. "I never thought I would ever cry. I shall miss her," he said softly. Li stared at him hard and nodded. _

"_Have you seen Daidouji-san anywhere?" asked Li suddenly._

"_No. I thought she didn't-"_

"_That's impossible. There she is."_

_Tomoyo sat nearest to the coffin, her hands on the glass that framed the wooden casket._

_Her eyes were numb with shock and fear. Her fingers were trembling. She was too shocked to cry._

_She softly murmured, yet again, "Sakura-chan?"_

_In response, Sakura just slept on._

_Eriol made his way towards her. He kneeled next to her and said, rather curtly, "Daidouji-san."_

_She stared at him as though she had never seen him before._

_After a few minutes, she managed to squeak, "Hiiragizawa-kun." _

_He held out his hand and said, "Please come with me."_

_Tomoyo stared helplessly at Sakura and then at his outstretched hand. She got to her feet without his help and said, "What is it?"_

_He withdrew it and walked on. Tomoyo followed him, scarcely aware of where he was taking her._

_He stood near a cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom and said, "The reason for Sakura-Chan's death is not normal. You must have guessed."_

_She gasped. "Magic?"_

"_Yes. After every great sorcerer has completed his/her term on earth in protecting the cards, they retire to the void. Sakura's death was inevitable."_

"_Nothing could be done?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_But, how can that be-? You're Clow! You're the greatest wizard…how can it be-? Why- ? But how come this-?" she began, spluttering incoherently._

"_I thank you for your compliments but it is absolutely impossible. And I'm not Clow Reed. Please forgive me."_

_Tomoyo sank to the ground. She stared at him, hate filled in her eyes._

"_Are you sure it is not because you didn't want Sakura to gain mastery over the cards? Is it because you wanted-?" she began wildly._

"_That's enough, Daidouji-san," said Syaoran sternly. He looked at Tomoyo, who was breathing hard._

"_Don't, Syaoran…. She is just demented because of Sakura's death," he said, gently stroking her head. Tomoyo shrug off his hand rather gruffly. Syaoran stared at the two of them worriedly._

_A few days ago, Eriol had arrived from England. She had been immensely surprised when he told her that he loved her. She had turned him down most rudely and he had left. He always tried to snub her after that. _

_But today, Tomoyo was surprised to see him comfort her. May-be she had been wrong after all…_

_She had sworn to herself that she would never love anybody else after Sakura got married to Syaoran. She always imagined herself to be everything what an unrequited lover is. She had miserably tried not to feel jealous of Li, but since she was human, she could not fight back her strong feelings. She always thought nobody else was worthy of her love than Sakura. It would always be _Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan_ and nobody else. She didn't care if Li had won. Not anymore. She had devoted herself to Sakura._

_And now, this particular young man had arrived, in an attempt to break her penance._

_Slowly, the crowd began to disperse. The coffin was lowered. Tomoyo couldn't bring herself to say anything about Sakura. She was too shocked._

_She watched as people said the same things over and over…_

"_Kind-hearted"… "Loving"… "Cheerful"… "Beautiful"… "Different"…_

_Why wasn't she crying? Why was she just staring? Why couldn't she say anything about Sakura?_

_Was it possible…was it possible that over the past few years….Tomoyo's feelings for Sakura had possible waned? Did she love her like she always had? Or had those feelings receded like some vague school crush?_

_Tomoyo shook her head. It was impossible. She knew it. She had loved Sakura since she was in elementary. How could she doubt it?_

_But still…_

_Now she knew how her mother had felt when Nadeshiko-san got married to Fujitaka-san._

_But her mother, she had found her happiness in Yamato Daidouji, hadn't she?_

_As the ceremony concluded, Tomoyo picked herself up. She decided to sit near her grave for a while when she felt a little tap on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Eriol, who was looking politely intrigued._

_In an effort to be polite, she said, "yes?"_

"_Can you accompany me there?" he said, pointing towards a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful of them all. She stared at it, mesmerized._

_She felt herself nodding. She walked beside him, looking down. In an attempt to make conversation, he said, "Sakura-Chan's funeral was a pleasant surprise to the generally drab ones one has to put up with it."_

_Tomoyo nodded, staring at the purple shirt and black pants she was wearing._

"_She wanted it this way. She wanted people to rejoice when she died, not cry."_

"_And you broke her promise."_

"_You must have, too."_

"_Between you and me, and Syaoran, who was present at the once-in-a-lifetime-scene, I did."_

_Tomoyo looked at him. How could he smile at a time like this? Didn't he have any heart?_

"_I smile because Sakura-chan always said it suited me. And yes, I have a heart because I need someone to pump blood in my body," he replied, amusement twinkling in his azure eyes._

_Tomoyo turned red; partly due to embarrassment and partly due to the fact that he was holding her hand._

"_Tomoyo, I know you turned me down the other day, but I still love you. I don't think it can change," he said, looking at her._

_Tomoyo stared at him, fury shining in her eyes. 'So that's what it was all about?'_

"_It isn't the appropriate time to come courting, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said frostily._

_He stared at her and said, "Sakura-chan belongs to Syaoran."_

"_I know she does!" she screamed, staring at him._

_A few people, who were still present, turned to look at the two of them._

_She didn't care. Not anymore, anyway._

"_If you truly love Sakura-chan, why didn't you shed a single tear during her funeral?"_

"_There are other ways of expressing your sadness!!!"_

"_Yes, I know. But…your eyes say a different story," he whispered, turning away._

"_Just leave me alone," screamed Tomoyo, collapsing on the ground. She stared at her hands. No tears glazed them._

_He had already gone._

"Why can't I cry? What's wrong with me?" she thought, staring at the piece of marble in her hand.

It shone in the orange sunlight.

She walked to the cemetery; her mind wandering.

On her way, she plucked a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

She kneeled before the tombstone and stared at the inscription:

**Kinomoto Sakura (1982-2007)**

**Much loved wife, sister, daughter and dearest friend.**

There was also a picture of Sakura. She was smiling gently as a green dress adorned her body and her emerald her eyes lit up with happiness.

**When you're gone  
****the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
**

_**I miss you…**_

"_Tomoyo-chan, do you really mean I can have this?" asked Sakura, rather happily._

"_Hai. I have made it for you. I have never really seen you so happy about any dress before, when I've made you over a 1050," said Tomoyo, observing her friend with great surprise._

_Sakura picked up the dress and twirled it around on her form and asked, "How do I look?"_

"_Absolutely beautiful."_

"_Hey…that dress…its green, isn't it?" asked Tomoyo suspiciously._

_Sakura blushed and said, "Yes! I guess the cat's out of the bag now…I always wanted to tell you before I told daddy or Oni-chan… Oh, Tomoyo-chan! I'm getting married, Tomoyo-chan! To Syaoran-kun."_

_Tomoyo tried hard to smile, but it ended up as a painful grimace._

"_Really? Oh, that's…wonderful."_

Tomoyo stared at the picture.

'Oh Sakura-chan…why don't I cry? It pains me to even think of the fact that I have ceased to love you,' she thought, touching the tombstone.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun and everybody else are very worried. Please, come back," she said, staring at the ground.

She then, slowly placed the flowers on the ground before the tombstone.

She searched for something in her pocket. After having found it, she held it before Sakura's picture and said, "Look, Sakura-chan! The bunny eraser you gave me. You can have it back. Just come back." She finished, biting her lip.

'_this is the most precious thing to me in the whole world," whispered Tomoyo as she clutched a little bunny eraser close to her. "Just as the cherry blossoms held by Nadeshiko-san on her wedding are the most precious things to mother."_

She suddenly stood up. 'I need to go…I must go back to America. It is the only way…to get away from Sakura and to get away from…"

"Tomoyo-san! Hey, Tomoyo-san!" came a voice.

Tomoyo turned around and stared with narrow eyes.

"Hiiragizawa-san, I don't think I asked you to call me by my first name," she said angrily.

"Tut, tut, Tomoyo-chan. I thought we were friends. We have known each other for quite some time," he said, looking hurt.

Tomoyo turned away, feeling a trifle disconcerted. 'Why is he behaving so kindly?'

She faced him and said, in a poisonously sweet voice, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm so glad! I thought you'd never ask. Yup, I need some help with my shopping," he said cheerfully.

Tomoyo stared at him, her eyebrow twitching. 'May-be I should call Miki-san and the other bodyguards…'

"Shopping?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"Yes. It is when people go to buy things of their daily requirements," said Eriol, grinning.

"I know what it means!" she retorted angrily.

"Alright, then! Let's go!" said Eriol, as he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and they raced down the street.

Tomoyo wrenched her hand from Eriol's grasp and said, "We are not in high school anymore, Hiiragizawa-san. I would appreciate it if you would stop fondling me."

Eriol blushed slightly and said, "alright, Daidouji-san. But please, have the courtesy not to deny me."

Tomoyo's cheeks reddened and said, "Do what you like."

Eriol watched with slight amusement as she began to walk next to him, her cheeks still a bright shade of pink.

"Where are we going?" asked Tomoyo. 'OMG, that really sounded as though he is taking me out somewhere.'

"Seijyo Market," he replied, staring straight ahead.

"OK," she said, scowling. Daidouji Tomoyo didn't like being ignored, no.

"Let's hail a cab. It's a long way off," said Eriol, looking for one.

They got one and they stepped into it.

They entered the supermarket and Tomoyo said, "OK. What do you want?"

Eriol took out a long list and said, "First, let's see. Yes, some candy bars and toffee for Nakuru."

"It's that way," she said. "Akizuki-san is still obsessed with feeding Spinel-san sweets?"

"Yes. Now she insists on foreign ones. She claims they get him intoxicated faster," he muttered, scowling.

Tomoyo smiled at him, biting back the urge to laugh. 'Why do I feel…like this?'

They observed the huge variety and said, "O-kay. Which ones again?"

"those look satisfying," said Tomoyo, pointing at a few.

"What? Hershey's chocolate kisses? They are good," said Eriol, unfazed.

"I prefer Mars Bars to them," she said. "We'll get those as well," replied Eriol, smiling at her. She scowled in return.

He took over 2 bags and then, they proceeded to buy the remaining stuff.

"I want some bed covers and pillow covers and stuff," he said, gazing thoughtfully at an emporium.

"OK. I think we should head towards Home Decors. They are really good," she said, pointing in the direction of the huge shop.

Eriol searched through the shelves, but found nothing that satisfied him.

He spotted Tomoyo with some soft blue cotton bed covers. She looked lost in thought.

"That's beautiful. I guess your sense of style hasn't really faded yet," he said, smiling down at her.

Tomoyo snapped out of her trance and looked up. She stared at the covers and then up at him. She nodded, handing him the bed covers.

"I thought they well…suited you," she muttered. He smiled gently, his heart soaring.

He grinned at her and said, wittily, "I guess you should do the interior decoration of _**our **_bedroom as well."

Tomoyo blinked, trying to comprehend what he said.

As she caught on, her cheeks turned bright red and she ran after him, while he laughed in a most boyish manner and raced away from her grasp.

She ran after him, completely forgetting about Sakura and the whole world. Everything had faded away into a white glimmer. Right now, all she could see was Eriol, racing through the crowd. Her cheeks grew hot with the exertion as she tried hard to catch up with him.

Finally, she caught up with him when her eyes fell on a display window:

A beautiful strapless wedding gown was draped over a mannequin. She stopped and stared at it, her mind lost. Eriol glanced at her and up at the dress. He smiled bitterly and watched her as her mind wandered away yet again.

"_HOE!!! Is that for me?" asked Sakura, staring at the dress in Tomoyo's hand._

"_Yes. I made one for Syaoran-kun as well. Not a dress, a tuxedo I mean," Tomoyo replied jokingly._

"_Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!" yelled Sakura and she flung her arms around her best friend._

_Tomoyo smiled and said, smiling in a bitter sweet way, "you're welcome, Sakura-chan."_

After their shopping was over, they decided to hail a cab home.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't get one.

"What is wrong with this place? They should have cabs here," said Tomoyo, frowning.

"I think we should board a train. Its going to be much faster," said Eriol.

"But, its really going to be crowded and I-" began Tomoyo, but Eriol was already gone.

"Hey! Wait up!" she yelled angrily.

They stood at the station, staring in opposite directions. Tomoyo was angry with Eriol while he just didn't want to look at her. Oh well.

'Look at him….standing like that. His shirt; black really suits him. I wonder where he bought those glasses. They look good on him. And his eyes they are so-'

"Tomoyo-san, hello? Tomoyo-san!" asked Eriol, pulling Tomoyo's hand. "Where are you lost?"

Tomoyo blushed furiously and muttered, "Yes, I'm coming.""

They stepped into he crowded train with immense difficulty. However, as the train started to move, Tomoyo, who hadn't hung onto anything, gave a lurch and fell on top of Eriol.

Eriol grabbed her arms instinctively and stared down at her. Her hyacinth eyes had widened and her delicate rosebud mouth was open slightly. He smoothened her dark hair and said, "my, my. Isn't this comfortable?"

"Let go of me. People are here," she hissed angrily.

An office employee was watching this exchange with a slight smile. 'Reminds me of Michiko…she was always so very shy.'

"Eriol-san, Let. Go. Of. Me," hissed Tomoyo, yet again.

"Calling me by my first name already? Are you changing your mind, Daidouji-san?" asked Eriol, stroking her long dark hair.

"Hiiragizawa, if you don't let go of me, I'll call my bodyguards; believe me, I have their number on speed dial," she snapped angrily.

Eriol chuckled and said, "Alright. But I have never known bodyguards that can get aboard on a speeding metro train."

"Trust me, they can get _anywhere_."

But even if he did let go, it didn't soothe Tomoyo's predicament. The train was so crowded; she did end up standing too close for comfort next to him.

Plus, it wasn't helping when he was staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!" she hissed, under her breath.

"What? Me, stare at you? I'm just admiring the scene behind you," he said, smiling innocently.

Tomoyo growled and shut up. She hated it when he outsmarted her.

"Hey, do you want a kiss?" asked Eriol.

"What?" asked Tomoyo, stunned.

"Well, remember those chocolates we purchased? Hershey's chocolate kisses,"  
said Eriol, slightly exasperated.

"Oh. Well, no. thank you," said Tomoyo, mortified.

"Suit yourself," muttered Eriol. He watched her as she slowly turned red.

"Now I know! Who would have thought such an innocent and pure angel like you would have such dirty thoughts in your mind, Tomoyo-san," said Eriol, his eyes twinkling with amusement as realization dawned upon him.

"I'm 25, Hiiragizawa-san," said Tomoyo, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you did sound like that."

"Yes, I suppose," said Eriol. "So, do you want one?" he asked teasingly.

Tomoyo blushed and replied angrily, "NO!"

As the crowd slowly thinned, she and Eriol (finally) managed to find a seat for themselves.

As they sat down next to each other, Tomoyo felt slightly uncomfortable that she had to sit so close next to him.

She scowled and flicked out her cell phone. She checked her inbox and read Sakura's last message to her.

It was simple and sweet.

"Pls come home for my b'day. Luv, Saku."

She smiled and pressed her cell phone close to her heart. "Sakura-chan…" she sighed, a salty tear falling down her face.

**I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
**

Eriol watched her, feeling slightly remorseful.

After a while, mainly due to the trains rhythmic moving, Tomoyo felt her eyelids droop.

'I mustn't sleep, or Hiiragizawa will…' she thought, tired. But her sleepiness triumphed. 'I'll take a nap…' she sighed, defeated.

She sighed and placed her head on a warm and comfortable shoulder next to her. Eriol stiffened, amazed. He watched her. She was sleeping. She curled up, her hair brushing against his cheek.

'The amazing and powerful Daidouji-san, head of the Daidouji Corporation looks like a child when she's sleeping. No sign of the fiery tigress she actually is,' he thought, smiling gently.

Even though Eriol loved her, with all his heart, he didn't want to take advantage of her. He wanted her to love him on her own.

He slowly tried to detach himself from her and tried placing her head on the high back of the seat when she moaned softly and buried her head in his shoulder.

He grinned and decided to let it be. 'I can't wait to tell her when she gets up,' he thought, smirking. He grabbed a magazine and flipped through the pages, his azure eyes peering at it in a bored way.

He looked at her and smiled. 'You're like an angel when you sleep. The angel I love,' he muttered, his eyes twinkling with affection. He placed the magazine aside and said, aloud, "Tomoyo-chan, what can I do to make you mine…?"

Smoothing her raven black hair, he continued, in an undertone, "Can't you see it? You never really loved Sakura-chan. You just loved her as any other girl loves her best friend. You just wanted your conscience to believe it; just because you were taking this infatuation so very seriously. And that is the reason why I'm so persistent."

But, Tomoyo slept on. He sighed and placed an arm around her to prevent her from falling.

As he looked out of the window, he saw the bright yellow lights reading, 'Tomoeda'. "We're here," he mumbled.

"Tomoyo-san. Tomoyo-san, wake up," he whispered, shaking her gently. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in a frightened sort of way. He edged away immediately and said, "Our station is here."

"_Tomoyo-chan, are you in love with someone?" asked Sakura over the phone, her eyes sparkling._

"_Me? In love? Are you sure you're feeling well, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo sarcastically, playing with one of her curls._

"_Well, I don't know. I mean, it's about time you have your Syaoran-kun…" trailed off Sakura's voice._

_Tomoyo blinked. "My Syaoran-kun?"_

"_Well, yes! I mean, how many days are you going to work? You'll be a granny and have no boyfriend," she said, laughing. "Besides, you do talk a lot about Eriol-kun."_

"_Iie! What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo, blushing._

"_Well, he's really nice. And he likes you and I can tell you like him back," said Sakura helpfully._

"_Well, there is absolutely no way I'm accepting Hiiragizawa Eriol as my boyfriend," she yelled, blushing hotly. "He's just annoying me."_

Tomoyo blushed as she remembered her conversation with Sakura. She continued to stare at Eriol, who was getting up. "Hurry up, alright?" he said, smiling gently.

'He's so gentle. And I just go on being rude to him. Do Sakura's words hold any truth?' she wondered as she got off the train.

"_Tomoyo-san, the person you love cannot be me. You do love someone else."_

"_Why? How can you doubt my love for you?"_

"_Because I see it in your eyes. You love Eriol-kun."_

As they approached the Daidouji Mansion, Eriol turned to Tomoyo and said, "Daidouji-san, please forgive me for my incessant bothering. I assure you, I shall never er…trouble you like this ever. I am returning to England tomorrow. Please take care of yourself." _So kind._

"Tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo, shocked. Eriol nodded and said, smiling, "Goodbye." He turned around and left, his boots crunching on the snow.

"_Well, he's really nice. And he likes you and I can tell you like him back," said Sakura helpfully._

"Eriol-kun!" called Tomoyo, her hand clutching her muffler.

He turned around, surprised. He stared at her as she raced up to him, tears falling down her cheeks. He looked amazed.

She stopped in front of him, her eyes downcast.

"I…am really sorry. I didn't…realize, I actually…well…um……. '_Why can't I say anything?' _Well, the truth is that I actually do_… 'Why am I crying?' _I really lo_-," _she began, her tears choking her.

_**You are crying because you loved Eriol-kun all along and didn't really understand.**_

Eriol looked slightly surprised and he squeezed her hand gently.

He smiled at her while she smiled back at him, tears falling down her face. He wiped them away gently.

"I'm sure Sakura is very happy right now," he said as she nodded.

He smiled at someone behind Tomoyo, high up in the sky.

_She smiled back, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"Whom are you smiling at?" asked Tomoyo, confused.

Eriol grinned and said, "An old friend."

What she didn't see was Sakura with huge wings and a flowing emerald gown. She showered sakura blossoms on the couple who looked amazed to see them blooming in the midst of winter.

"_**Well done, Tomoyo-chan. You found your true happiness**__," _she whispered and faded away into a cloud of shimmering dust.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm**

'_Do not brood about the spring that had gone long. Tend your broken wings, little bird, as the next spring may come calling in the midst of winter.'_

"Spring really did come calling in the midst of winter," thought Tomoyo, smiling at Eriol, who was talking about not returning to England now that she loved him back. "Arigatou…Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Please leave a review…**


End file.
